Lelouch of the Juggernaut
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Lelouch found research going into a project called project Juggernaut? Yes, this is the juggernaut armor in COD, just improved.


**A/N: Yo! Here is my first Code Geass Fanfiction that I have ever made! I absolutely love this show, and I have plenty of ideas for it, I just never got around to actually writing one out before. I mean, I had thought several all out, most of them not to the end, but then I also thought several out that I could have written out, and just never did. I hope that you forgive me for this absolute crime!**

**I am an avid player of COD MW2 and MW3 and a big fan of the juggernaut armor in it. I am not sure if it actually exists in real life or not, but I then thought it would make a good nightmare armor, if not a bit bulky.**

**Summary: What if, whenever Lelouch raided Clovis' mobile base, he also found plans for several prototype vehicles and weapons made out of Juggernaut armor? What would he do with something that powerful at his disposal, how would it change things? As always, a harem story!**

**Main Pairing: LelouchxShirleyxMillyxAnyaxCCxKallenxmore, SuzakuxCecilexCorneliaxEuphemia, OhgixVilleta Nu**

**Warnings: Regicide, Patricide, Siblingcide (not sure the actual name), Racism, and a bit of darker themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the Juggernaut armor, I do, however, own the idea of vehicles made out of the armor for the purposes of this work of fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

There would be a time that Lelouch felt remorse for the actions that he had committed. However, that time and that Lelouch were gone from this world, never to return until Britannia was completely destroyed and only the ashes remained.

The Lelouch that would have felt any remorse died with his mother and his sister when they died.

Lelouch's mother, Marriane vi Britannia had died a few days before the raid of the Britannian empire on Japan, where he and his sister had been exiled to due to Lelouch's accusations of the King murdering his wife.

Not too long after they had gotten there, Lelouch had gone with his new friend, Suzaku Kurugi, who he had met when he had gone to see the prime minister of Japan and Suzaku's father.

While he and Suzaku had gone off, Nunally had been picking flowers in the PM's garden, one of her favorite pastimes.

She had died with the flowers under the bombardment, and with her, went Lelouch's humanity, all that was left being an empty shell hell bent on revenge, ready to sell his soul to the devil in order to get his vengeance.

And, in a way, he had just a few hours before he killed his brother.

He had been cornered by Britannian soldiers after his friend, Suzaku, had been gunned down trying to stop the soldiers from killing him.

He had been rescuing a girl that he had met just a few minutes before the incident with the soldiers when the capsule that the Britannians were searching for burst open.

Lelouch had ran, but then his phone had went off and given away the position that he had been in, giving him away.

Lelouch had made a deal with the girl who had given him this power, and then he had killed all of the soldiers inside of the room.

Lelouch then took a few minutes to laugh insanely as he looked down at the soldiers with a smirk.

A Sutherland had shown up a few minutes later and had questioned him.

He used his fake identity that he had in case things had ever gone south, Alan Spencer, as an alibi for him to escape. He had stolen the Sutherland and then guided the other terrorists to victory against the army, before a white nightmare had appeared in front of him.

The nightmare slaughtered his troops mercilessly and automatically, like they were nothing to him. If the driver wasn't noble enough to save a civilian who had been falling from a building, then they would have all died against the force of nature.

Lelouch had taken the opportunity to escape from the area and sneak in to the fortress while using his Geass liberally.

He had asked his brother, Clovis, some questions about the family and who had killed his mom and sister, but he hadn't known.

Lelouch had gunned him down a few seconds later in cold blood.

Lelouch looked down at his now dead brother, feeling absolutely no remorse for the death of his brother. In actuality, Clovis brought it down on himself by destroying an entire Ghetto of people for no purpose except to tie up a loose end that he had caused.

There were absolutely no guards in the base due to the fact that he geassed them all to stay away from it and leave their duties unattended. Lelouch looked around the room and then peeked out the door to make sure that no one was coming, and then when he saw that there was absolutely no one coming and there wouldn't be for a while, he sighed in relief, it would not do good for one of the already geassed men to comeback early and see what had happened.

Lelouch was about to run out of the base and never return and leave before someone saw the body, but then he remembered the exact words that Suzaku had said whenever he had been with him.

"We had been told that it was poison gas," Suzaku's words rang through his head as he thought about that statement for a moment.

If they had been told that by higher ups in the army, then Clovis had been in on it. And, well not a scientific mind by any means whatsoever, Clovis was always curious. That meant that Clovis had probably been researching the girl and trying to figure out the powers that she held.

Lelouch also knew Clovis had liked to keep everything that he wanted in close reach, meaning that the girl, and likely the research, had been in the base.

Lelouch decided to search the base and look for the research as he didn't want anyone else knowing about the powers that the girl, and now he, held.

He checked around Clovis' room first, searching through books and shelves trying to find it.

Lelouch had found nothing there, until he looked at the gigantic mural of Clovis and realized that it was sticking out quite a bit from the other side of the base.

The mural itself was about half a foot out from the actual wall that was inside of the room. And it was big enough that it would be hard, but not impossible to be moved away from the wall.

Lelouch felt around the sides of the painting, and, sure enough, on the left side of the mural, there was a latch that could be undone.

He undid the latch and pushed the door out of the way.

Lelouch saw a hatch at the middle of a small room the size of a closet and opened it up.

He saw a ladder that went down to what looked to be the basement of the base.

Lelouch climbed down the ladder and turned on the light that was right by the ladder and was amazed by what he had seen.

He had gravely underestimated his brother, it had seemed.

To the right of the room was where the capsule would have fitted, as well as a computer with several external hardrives attached to it.

To the other side of the room was what had really impressed him. There was a thin sheet of metal about as thick as his thumb that had a laser pointing at it, a laser that was not going through it.

Where the laser was shooting from, there was a computer, that, just like the one over on the other side of the room, had many hardrives to it, however, it also had many folders around it.

Lelouch's eyes gleamed as he saw the information and research that was done there, especially the armor, if it was that powerful, who knew the possibilities.

Lelouch grabbed the research and quickly flipped through it, there were designs for cars, trucks, mobile bases, knightmares, and trains made of the materials.

He also found that they were called Juggernaut armors and that they had one in prototype testing stages down in the ruined city of Nagoya to the coast of Japan.

Lelouch gulped as he saw that one of the armors was almost ready for battlefield use according to testing results.

"That cannot be allowed," Lelouch murmurred to himself as he thought of a plan to stop it from happening.

"Q-1, meet me in the tunnel where the old railroad went through Tokyo to the south entrance, I have something that might interest your group." Lelouch called through the radio that he still had on him.

"Roger," Q-1 replied to him before turning the radio off.

**Done! I hope that you all like this story, I have thought about it for a very long time and have not been able to get it out of my head.**

**The reason that he does not know the name of Kallen or Suzaku, or even the Lancelot is because I am writing this story by the book currently, meaning that he did not know any of their names except Suzaku, and he thought that he had died.**

**Nunally's death is important to this story, because, in the actual canon world, it seemed that Nunally was the only thing that left his humanity intact and I want a Lelouch that regains his humanity in the progression of the story instead of one that loses it.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
